Sd Gundam Force Drabbles
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Drabbles that come to my mind; many may be connected. Stories vary from new adventures, character in a fantasy world, different age world such as steampunk, human robots, emotion distress and tension between everyone, and anything else an eccentric fangirl's mind can come up with! Much inspired by the Roleplayers on Tumblr. Taking Requests and OC inserts, just PM me.
1. Early Waterings

**Early Morning Watering.**

_Drabble: 01_

Cj ran down the corridors of the base, a water can in his arms, against his chest. He had stayed up last night too late, playing 'Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2' with Kyoko and Guneagle. How could he say no to Kyo-chan? Thus making him sleep in, THUS making him late to water his Tulips,Roses and Carnations. The corridors were empty, with mostly gundams who always woke up at Six A.M in the morning awake. Being half Gundam Cj woke up like them; like there was a clock in him.

He came to a halt when he almost bumped into HeadShot coming out of a room. Cj was just three inches ahead of HeadShot's height. HeadShot turned around to see Cj. "Hey!" Greeted HeadShot, ruffling Cj's hair. Cj laughed, ducking down. "Wow! You've grown a few centimeters over night!" The techno red,blue and white colored gundam complimented. Cj smiled at this news, one day he would tall like his mother and strong as his father. "Thank you." Cj quickly gave his best friend,brother like figure a hug, putting the water can down.

HeadShot hugged Cj back, this kid was so adorable. After awhile they separated and Cj picked his water can back up into his arms. "Whats with the can?" HeadShot asked. "My garden. I'm a bit late to watering them." Cj replied sheepishly. Many thought this was un-mannly and teased him about it, especially the cruel bullies and those who did not believe or want him to be Captain Gundam's kid. But HeadShot understood. "The you best hurry!" HeadShot told him. Cj smiled. "Thank you." Cj ran off down the halls once more.

Cj came to a big,long,glass window on a wall. Many gundams were there, staring through the window. Cj was more then curious to see, he walked up to the window, finding an empty spot. There, down below was his father, Captain Gundam, training. He was back flipping, punching and kicking and fencing with his friends; Zero the winged knight, Cj's uncle and Bakunetsumaru, Cj's aunt, heh. Cj watched in awe. Then Zero seemed to notice him and tapped Captain on the shoulder. The three of them looked up to the window, making the crowd watching go wild.

Captain removed his mouthgaurd, and stared into Cj's eyes. Cj waved a hand at Captain and Captain did the same. Cj smiled and nodded, he then pushed himself out of the crowed, who stared at him, and he ran down the halls to his precious flowers. Captain seemed to stand there, suprised to see Cj, but was interrupted from his thoughts when Baku started to fight with Zero. They continued their training.

Cj finally made it out to Blanc Base's front. He spotted Guneagle up high, flying, GM assistants were at computers keeping track of him. "MORNING LIL' CAPTAIN!" Guneagle yelled, to Cj, hoverig in the air. He loved Cj like a nephew, he always admired Captain and now he loved Nancy a lot more when she sprung out, naming Captain's son after him." I WATERED YOUR SIDE GARDEN FOR YOU!" Guneagle added, he did think it was un-manly, but the flowers made the place smell good and he loved Cj to much to hurt him."Good Morning Uncle Eagle! And THANK YOU!" Cj called out happily, waving at him.

Cj smiled and off to the left side of the base, since the side were watered and he knew GunEagle must of talked to them Awkwardly, that left only the top ones. There was staircase leading up to the top of the roof of the little structure that lead people inside the base. Cj climbed them and ther they were, his field of flowers. He grinned and ran toward them. "I'm sorry I' Am late." He talked to the flowers. "Up late with Kyo-chan and Uncle Eagle.". Cj watered them all, one by one, from the back end to the front. Once done he put the watering can to the side and got on his stomach. Sprawled on the floor, he started to talk. "Today I saw father training! You'd ever guess what he did..."


	2. Thats my Child

**Drabble 02**

_Thats my daughter._

_Loli ._

_Zero The windged knight Sd Gundam force & Bandrise/Sunrise_

Loli sighed as she leaned over the Balcony's fence. She was done with her training for the day, and just wanted to play outside,but the guards wouldn't let. So she went up to her bedroom, mad and sad, and tried to blowoff her steam. She ended out on her balcony, watching the trees blow in the wind, hearing other kids play. "Mean Guards." Loli mumbled under her breath.

Then her door opened, she didn't want to look to whoever came in, she lowered her head. But she had a guess who it was. The door shut,but no foot steps were heard. Instead, there was a low humming sound. Her guess was right. "What is the matter my Lolipop?" the voice sounded like a woman, but smooth and manly.(That possible?)

Loli turned her head the other way. "Nothing Father." She replied calmly.

Zero sighed. "The guards told me you ran to your room with a mad face." He placed a hand under her chin, pulling her face to look at him. "What is the matter?".

Loli pouted to her father."I wanna go play outside. But the Meany guards won't let me". Zero chuckled and put the other hand on her cheek. "You know its not safe outside. There are many menacing creatures out there. And you a princess! People want to hurt you." he told her with a reasonable voice tone. Loli sigh and shifted her gaze back to the woods and the kingdom ahead of it, dropping her father's hands."

"But I'm so bored here.' she complained sullenly. Putting her elbows on the boarder, she put her chin in her hands. "I finished my training for today." she added.

Zero watch his child pout, she was cute like her mother. He sighed and put a arm around her, held out his other hand and a Violet rose appeared. "Do not be sad my child." he said smoothly. Marie took the rose in one hand, balancing her head in the other. She twirled it a bit, looking at it's beauty. It reminded her still of outside. She didn't want go to the garden, it wasn't like outside. She knew her father meant well.

"...You should change out of your dress..."Zero told Loli. Loli looked up to her father from her hand. "You don't want to ruin it outside." Zero removed his face-plate and smirked. Loli's eyes lit up and she grinned ear-to-ear. She jumped up into her father's arm. "Thank you daddy!" she exclaimed, let go and ran to her wardrobe to pick out a good outfit to wear. Zero stayed outside, looking out to the kingdom.

He smiled, he did the right fatherly thing. Now...To get the first aid.


	3. Why not me?

**Why Not Me?**

_Drabble 04_

_Mei and May & Sami .com_

_Madnug Sd gundam & Bandai/sunrise._

May watched as Mei trained with their father, Madnug. She tried to keep smile on her face, but it was hard. she watched as mei tried to channel the power of their mother's necklace- The Star Of Sable- Mei's hands cupped at it's sides, it illuminated lowly. "Almost like your mother." Madnug sighed quietly as she got up and left the room.

Up above, with a crowd of other-looking through the window watching Madnug with awe- Sami watched May. She could feel her hurt feelings, but she knew what to do to make May feel ran out of the crowd and down the hall. She finally May out side Blanc Base, on the open deck, satting in front of one of Cj's side batch of flowers. Sami walked over to May, catching her breath from running.

"Hey Kiddo!" Sami smiled, crouching next May. The flowers were Sunflowers.

May kept her eyes on the flowers, lifting a forefinger to play with one of the petals of a flower.

"I saw ya in the trainin room." Sami said softly, she brushed a lock of May's hair out of her face. May gave her frown. Then Sami giggled, May was so cute. Then a _Bzzzzt_sound broke their silence. Sami sighed loudly,reached into her left pocket, took out her Cell Phone and turned it off, she then shoved it into the flower's dirt. She'd be hearing that from Cj later.

May rolled her eyes and took the Cell Phone out of the dirt. " Cj will get mad at you."

She then started to slide the back off,took out the batteries and halved it open. She pulled out her screwdriver from her pocket and started to pick at phone's chip and wires.

"...Your just like ya mother." Sami told her.

"Tch! Yeah right..." she kept her face on the phone." Then why does Mei get the Star?" she complained. Sami just smiled sweetly, just like Neo.

"...Well...Mei's more mature. She's older by a cu'ple of seconds." Sami shuddered at the memory of Neo giving birth. May wasn't all convinced. "But you know what?" Sami leaned in.

May looked up shyly, her fingers still working on the phone. Sami took May's hands in her.

" Ya just like ya mother. she loved to fix things, you act just like her when she was your age." Sami said,smiling brightly.

May's face turned red. Just like her mother at this age? "I' Am?" asked May. Sami nodded.

"Thats how your father and her met, she was the mechanic here. And she'd fiddle with everything." May thought about it. Maybe she was not meant to have the star because she was just like her mother, and she had the star already. May finished the phone and put it back together and handed it to Sami, smiling. "Thanks Sammy!" May hugged her and ran off. Sami smiled,feeling good about her self

...Now she had to have a talk with Madnug about having twins and their feelings.


	4. FANGIRLS UNITE!

**When Fangirls Unite!**

_Drabble: 04.._

"_No one said life was...Ummm..."_ Angelique stopped singing, forgetting the lyrics.

"...Wow...Lets just sing...Ummm..." Emma paused to think of a song.

"...Lets not sing at all." Sarah more or less told.

There was a silent moment.

_"Why do birds! Suddenly appear!"_ Angelique sang out of tone, laughing. Emma and Sarah threw their pillows at her, all three girls laughing now.

They were together for their annual 'Sd Gundam fans' meeting. The girls loved to be together, they got each other. But of course Angelique's special 'Best Friend Forever Sister'' spot in her heart was taken by her Internet penpal

"So...What shall we discuss today?" Sarah asked. They were all on a big comfy couch, Pillows and blankets all around, an oak table in front of them with bowls of junk food and drinks on it and a nice sized T.V behind the table with another sized T.V for their '360'. 'SpongBob' was on the Television watching T.V. and their Eighth round of 'COD:MW2' was paused.

"First thing is first!" Angelique announced happily. " We shall celebrate Emma's new story! THOSE QUESTIONS AND HOW THEY WERE ANSWERED Hilariously!"

"To Emma!" They cheered. "To me!" Emma laughed as they all raised their drinks,clanked the tops and chugged them down, burping after and screaming out in hysterical laughters. Sarah had a Cola can, Emma had a Sprite can (Despite her protests for Mountain Dew or Cola) And Ange had and some water on the side so she wouldn't get sick.(Too much sugar made her sick)

"OOOOH~OOOH!" Emma jumped up and down from her seat, she rocked her self up to the floor, got up on her cushion and started to jump in circles. "Calm down Emmy! Gonna give ya self a Heart Attack!" Sarah laughed, leaning over Angelique to Emma. "IDEEEEEAAA! IDEEEEEAAAA!" Emma cried happily. "What?" Sarah and Angelique questioned. "SAUNA!" Emma stopped bouncing and twirling, grinning cheek-to-cheek. Sarahand Angelique glanced to one another ad smiled. All girls squealed in delight, flailing, running out of the living room.

They were at a beach house,'Bahado Dunes', they rented every meeting,enjoying themselves. The Beach view was great,the house was three stories,bottom floor, middle floor that came to level with the ground,top floor and an extra loft in the living/Kitchen room. They all ran to the bottom rooms, there being a big bathroom with a Sauna in it and a luxurious,big tub. They ran the steps next to the front door, and turned to another set of steps to the bottom level. Cans in one hand, other balancing them out so they wouldnot fall. (Emma had fell earlier, luckily not hurt. Though Sarah insisted Emma had lost her last remaining brain cells...Which were not many) they went into the bathroom, the first being the Sauna part, the second in front had the big tub.

Sarah grabbed a bucket that was next the Sauna's wooden door, ran into the bathroom and filled it with water from the sink. As she did that Angelique ran the tub,warm and put in some bubble soap. And they pulled of their clothes to reveal their bathing suits. Sarah had tube top and shorts, Emma had a straight out bikini, and Ange had a bikini, but was more shy then Emma and kept her arms crossed at her hips. Then entered the Sauna- Ange worrying that the door might lock on them- and Sarah pured the water on the coals.

Steam rose from the coals, and the room got humid and the sweat begun.

" This is good for the pores" Sarah smiled, sitting on the bench in the middle.

" And for our skin" Emma nodded, sitting on the left.

Ange and Sarah face palmed. Soon they started to sweat more. Emma then got on the bench and showed her sweaty,shiny stomach to the others. "DUDE! I look like one of them swimming girls!".

Ange giggled and joined her up on the bench. "WOAH!" she almost fell. "Its so high!...And hot up here!" She went into a corner for balance. Sarah then jumped up with them. "Wow it is hot up here." she grinned. Soon after twenty minutes they ran out, all sweaty and jumped into the bath, which luckily filled slowly. The bubbles filling the top.

"Wow! Nice touch Ange." Sarah commented.

"Yes, very!." Emma said, stroking her bubble mustache. They all laughed and started to to make bubble shapes." Thank you." Angelique replied, twirling her bubble moose-stache. soon after twelve minutes of laughing...Their attention spans snapped and they ran out. slapping oen another with towels.

They went back up-stairs and made sandwiches, sitting on their towels, still wet.

"So Nowh Wha?" Sarah asked, mouth full.

"Idunno." ange said, taking off excess bread.

"...Oh!" Emma remembered,swallowing a chunk of sandwich. "I still have Captain and Zero in my closet!"..."I let Baku go and he agreed to bring me a replacement...It was Madnug...I was hoping for like Zapper to tease him."...

Emma realized something again, the three looked ahead all thinking the same thing.

"I call Captain!" Ange ran to the stairs and down.

"Zeros mine!" Emma went after her.

"MADNUG! DIBS!" Sarah screamed, chasing after them.

...Emma ran back up, went to the fridge, took out a whip cream can and ran back down.


	5. I don't dance

**Drabble 05**

_I Don't Dance _

_**Kyoko,Nancy,Beatrice,KAO-3 ME**_

_**SDG Bandai/Sunrise**_

Kyoko took a glance up from her doodles at her mother's dance class. They were doing Ballet currently, and were practicing for their upcoming dance recital. Kyoko went back to her drawings of inventions she was working on. She didn't really dance, she did Karate, but didn't dance. Her father,Kao Lynn, could and so did her mother of course...Wasn't that how they met?

Kyoko couldn't remember the story. But it always changed when she asked,though it always was told with them dancing. Kyoko was pulled from her thoughts when her mother came up to her, sweaty, finished with class. She took out a spray bottle with water in it, squirting her beautiful,smooth,light chocolate skin, and her long,dark brown hair which was in a tight bun.

"Ready to to get lunch?" Her mother asked. Kyoko only came to work with her on Sundays. And when she did they always went for lunch when her dance class ended at Twelve.

Kyoko nodded happily, jumping off her seat. Brenna put her duffel bag over her left shoulder and held Kyoko's hand with the other. Kyoko was in a red long-sleeved shirt, khaki jeans and had a 'Hello Kitty' backpack on.

Her mother, Brenna, was in a black ballet one suite, blue,baggy,jeans and tights under. They entered McDonalds, ordering their food. they sat down at a booth for two. Thats when Kyoko got the courage to ask her mom the question. "Mama..."Kyoko hesitated.

"Yes *Kyon-Kyon?" her mother asked sweetly, fixing her mascara.

"...How did you meet Daddy?" Kyoko asked shyly."I told you already." Brenna smiled.

"...Youguysalwayschangeit!" Kyoko exclaimed. "...Your Eight right?" Brenna asked.

"Of course..." Kyoko said, Un-sure why it mattered.

There was a silence...

"I'll tell you when your older." Brenna said, hearing their number for their order. she got up and went to get it. Kyoko dropped her head on the table and groaned. One thing she knew for sure, was that she couldn't dance.

...

...

...

"She asked me how we met." Brenna said on the phone. She had dropped Kyoko off at Blanc Base to hang out with Shute and the others. She was at home on the couch in the living, eating a pudding cup. She had changed into a baggy white shirt, blue shorts and had her hair down.

"Did you tell her?" Kao Lynn asked back. He was currently in his study at Blan Base, and everyone knew not to bother him there.

"NO!" Brenna yelled, laughing a little. "She's Eight...You can't tell your kid you had a one night stand with a guy you met at your Las Vegas dance performance at a Casino!"

"...Its not a 'One-Night Stand' if the two are living with one...WITH A KID!"

"SHUTUP! Your the one who got me pregnant!"

"...It wasn't a bad performance." KaoLynn laughed.

"SHUTUP!"Brenna yelled.

The conversation went back and forth, one another making fun of each other. But one thing they both knew...Was that THEY could both dance.

_*Kyon-Kyon: People call Kyoko , Kyo, and from Furruba(FruitsBaskets) Kyo is called Kyon-Kyon by people. Its a nickname_


	6. Public School part 1

**_Just another drabble to add. On Cj once more for some character development and cute, awkward, boy fluff :D_**

* * *

As a child, Cj's mother always recalled her son as a an exceptionally small thing, that was born to be a pound at most and his eyes open wide at the world before him. She would say he cried like mad, but looked around with his eyes, as if he didn't know how to really show his emotion. Then everyone would note how the boy grew fast, faster than what was sorta expected. When he was one, his mentality was already ahead at two years-old, and his body had lost much of it's baby fat. It would seem he was aging two years for every one and it was his mind that was following this more than his body.

Cj was now nine, or more like eleven in his mind. He absolutely adored flowers since turning six, and had set up many beds of seeds around Blanc Base with permission. The boy's emotions were just as confusing like his father's, they were at a sort of loss. The one thing that made him show his feelings so easily were the flowers which he watered and talked to everyday as if they were true people. He would sit on his stomach for hours talking to them.

It was a little unnerving to his mother and other family members (who were all actually extended family, but were the only thing he had). But Nancy wouldn't judge her son, he was exceptionally odd being half mecha and human, so she let it be and encouraged it so he would smile more. Cj loved his mother dearly for she was always caring and loving towards him with whatever abnormal thing he did. His father was like his mother, but still a bit lost on the grasp of society and their judging ways, was quicker to let his son do what he pleased as long as he was happy. Cj also loved his father dearly, though he seemed to miss a thing or two about certain things, Captain Gundam was an excellent parent.

How a Gundam and a human could have a child made the whole world tilt their heads in confusion. When asked how it happened, Nancy would reply there was a time when Captain human for a while, and she had had magic flowing through her veins in that short time and for a while after. The magic just worked its thing and unpredictably made the lieutenant childbearingly compatible with gundam with a mix of his human DNA. Anyone who saw Cj and a picture of the human Captain (which there were many taken for study by Kao Lynn and Shute) could easily see the resemblance within the eyes and build.

Little CJ sat up from his stomach onto his knees, dusting off his black tee of any dirt. It would be time soon for him to join his uncle Shute for dinner on the ground. The boy bid his flowers a good bye before picking up the watering can and scuttling off. He usually stayed in the base, helping anyone who needed it and studying with the many professors. He would never want to leave his makeshift home, but would have soon. His mother was enrolling him into public school and for seven hours a day, five days a week, he'd have to leave his comfort zone! He had tried to reason with her, but she had set her mind. No one but his father and uncle Shute could change her mind, but they had betrayed the boy as well and tried to persuade him to feel better on the idea.

This made Cj's grimace and his pace slow down to a walk rather than a shuffle. The soft steps of his bare feet hitting the metal floor was the only sound out of place of boots and gundam feet walking around. He did not want to attend public school. It was already bad enough when he left the base to go with his cousins to the park. Everyone knew he was Captain Gundam's, the hero of Neotopia, child, and what they expected was not what Cj had. He wasn't exactly as mecha as he was human. When he concentrated and willed, he could use the computer half of his brain for a while until he got a massive headache. He was strong, yes, but not Gundam strong yet. And he wasn't exactly the most polite, though he tried to be and was very much, but not being able to read emotions so well made him oblivious to any hurtful words he may accidently say.

With all these issues, the boy was an easy target for bullying. He wouldn't fight back so much with brute force, and tried to talked it out, but it never worked. Though his cousins defended him, especially with brute force, it never worked. It kept happening. And the boy began to fear his peers.

He'd have to talk to his mother once more on the whole situation, no matter how high the odds were against him.


	7. Shute's Soul Drive 1: Over heat

Shute, for all his happiness and glee, was being tormented. Every night he had nightmares of death, of mecha and human blood flowing down the once lovely, now ruined, fields of Neotopia. And a voice would ring out, with all its smug and sadistic tones that it was meant to be. That humans and robots could never exist, especially Gundams. The voice, Shute recognized, was the defeated master of the Axians, Zeong, and he was _inside _the boy's head. Making him lose sleep and sanity slowly over time.

But the young man would never give up, and willed himself to stay positive no matter how gruesome the dreams became. Because he had friends there for him, even without being there physically, they were always with him. He would remember the many adventures they had, and let all his negatives leave. Thats what kept Shute sane. Hope that he would not be tormented by these horrid images no longer. Still, though, they were quite troubling and often haunted his poor soul.

Shute looked over his drawings, lifting his wrist to see the lines better. The new sketches for a recent invention were just about done, all he needed to do now was finish the inking process and let it dry before going off to get the supplies needed. Thinking of the day that was slowly coming to an end, he realized that getting the supplies would have to wait until the day after the next, because he had a date with Sayla at noon and right now he was quite tired. The young man yawned loudly, and stretched his lanky limbs upwards, feeling joints crack in a pleasurable way. A regular Saturday evening.

Suddenly the sound of metal moving caught him mid-stretch and he looked up to the circular-door opening on the ceiling. The sound of rockets made Shute grin and his heart sora with happiness. Captain gundam descended to the bottom platform of the shed, giving off a casual two-fingered salute to Shute who returned the gesture. It had been a while since the two best friends had had some alone time with one another, or really hanged out. Both had been so busy, the human with school and the gundam with his job as protector of Neotopia. Of course where Captain went, Shute went when it came to missions, especially with the Gundam Force, but those were short times, and right after the Gundam had to go report in what had happened during the mission. Both painfully missed just lounging around together and being together.

"Hey, Captain! You got some free time?"

The Gundam nodded and went closer to his human companion. "Yes, nothing bad has happened to involve myself in, so I decided to see you. It has been a long while since we last talked alone without being on a mission."

Shute sighed tiredly, getting up from his office chair. "Yeah, it has been a longtime. Come on, let's head up to the second floor." He then walked to the ladder connecting the first and second first. The second floor was more of a loft where Shute kept many pillows, blankets, a little television, and anything else a little tree-house might of had. He liked to think of the loft as his little corner where no one, not even if they _were _in the shed-slash-workshop, could bother him.

Captain followed, climbing the ladder after his friend. They settled comfortable against a bunch of quilts and beanbags; The boy and Gundam being as close as a robot and human could be. Being built of metal and having a few sharp edges, the mecha had to be wary his softer companion was comfy and not being hurt. Shute never seemed to complain, and got very close, feeling his smooth skin press against his best friend's hard exterior. It was a very comforting contact to both.

They talked for a long while about whatever came to mind, not at the least conscious of any boundaries the conversation took. When Shute talked about his slight worry over Sayla and him breaking up, Captain would talk about how the two seemed to be a perfect match. It went on casually long into the sunset, the soft red-rays coming in through the window behind them.

"This is nice Cappy, I've missed our time alone." The young man had his head between the nook of the mecha's under-arm. Captain had his arm behind Shute's shoulders, supported by the bean-bags supporting their spines; a blanket was draped over their laps as well.

"Me too, Shute." Was the Gundams reply as he felt his Soul-Drive burn the way it always when with his best friend. Only Shute could make the mysterious golden-flamed orb burn brighter and rotate faster than it did. The boy was Captain's secret pleasure in a sense, their friendship was cherished beyond anything else, even his duty as Neotopia's protector.

"I love you, Shute."

The young man grinned, his nose wrinkling as his cheeks lifted up. "I love you too, Capp'n." And both meant those words, because there was nothing better to call their relationship as but love; the kind of love that transcended time, space and dimensions and left a mark on either part. And mark this love did make on both. The young man's heart burned and quickened it's pace, skipping perhaps a few beats. This wouldn't be new to him, having always this feeling when Captain was nearby or when he was with his other friends and feeling strong emotions. He always thought of it as nothing but a childish glee, but now, now it was different. It really _**burned **_and caused a sudden anxiety to come over him. His veins seemed to push blood through them faster than normal, giving him extra energy that shook his limbs.

Shute took a shaky breath, a hand clenching where was, wrinkling his red tee. Captain too seemed to be feeling something of the same strange feeling; his Soul-Drive suddenly growing bright like always when he was performing his signature attack.

"C-Captain...I-I..." The human's face seemed to go all red for a reason unbeknownst to him. This emotion and power within his body now was enough to make him feel like he could take on any battle or enemy. And this scared him, because he couldn't! He was just an inventor, a Gundam mechanic and not even seventeen yet.

The Gundam noticed his friend's body temperature raise and become flustered (which the boy did know). Shute was overheating! Quickly Captain Gundam grabbed one of Shute's shoulders, making them face to face, and used his free hand to fan the boy.

"Sh-Shute! Calm down! You're overheating!" He cried.

"I...I..." Shute repeated over and over again as if he were a broken record. Neither knew what was trying to be said, but it was causing obvious emotional distress to him.

Captain quickly stood up, pulling the human to his knees. Shute's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and his lips kept moving with his broken sentence; it seemed he was scared and worried.

"What is wrong, Shute? If you don't relax yo-!" Before the mecha could finish, Shute cried out as if in pain, his eyes shutting tight. His body went limp, face going laxed, and he fell forward in Captain's arms.

"SHUTE!"

* * *

_On the Shute RP blog I have been fiddling around with the idea of Shute and Captain having a strong through his Sou Drive, or as its more technically called, they are sorta like Bondmates, and it has given Shute's heart the ability to bond with his friends and absorb power from them. Sorta like when he cheers Captain on and Captain can do his signature punch._  
_This would be where Shute and Captain are starting to find this out._

Shute, for all his happiness and glee, was being tormented. Every night he had nightmares of death, of mecha and human blood flowing down the once lovely, now ruined, fields of Neotopia. And a voice would ring out, with all its smug and sadistic tones that it was meant to be. That humans and robots could never exist, especially Gundams. The voice, Shute recognized, was the defeated master of the Axians, Zeong, and he was _inside _the boy's head. Making him lose sleep and sanity slowly over time.

But the young man would never give up, and willed himself to stay positive no matter how gruesome the dreams became. Because he had friends there for him, even without being there physically, they were always with him. He would remember the many adventures they had, and let all his negatives leave. Thats what kept Shute sane. Hope that he would not be tormented by these horrid images no longer. Still, though, they were quite troubling and often haunted his poor soul.

Shute looked over his drawings, lifting his wrist to see the lines better. The new sketches for a recent invention were just about done, all he needed to do now was finish the inking process and let it dry before going off to get the supplies needed. Thinking of the day that was slowly coming to an end, he realized that getting the supplies would have to wait until the day after the next, because he had a date with Sayla at noon and right now he was quite tired. The young man yawned loudly, and stretched his lanky limbs upwards, feeling joints crack in a pleasurable way. A regular Saturday evening.

Suddenly the sound of metal moving caught him mid-stretch and he looked up to the circular-door opening on the ceiling. The sound of rockets made Shute grin and his heart sora with happiness. Captain gundam descended to the bottom platform of the shed, giving off a casual two-fingered salute to Shute who returned the gesture. It had been a while since the two best friends had had some alone time with one another, or really hanged out. Both had been so busy, the human with school and the gundam with his job as protector of Neotopia. Of course where Captain went, Shute went when it came to missions, especially with the Gundam Force, but those were short times, and right after the Gundam had to go report in what had happened during the mission. Both painfully missed just lounging around together and being together.

"Hey, Captain! You got some free time?"

The Gundam nodded and went closer to his human companion. "Yes, nothing bad has happened to involve myself in, so I decided to see you. It has been a long while since we last talked alone without being on a mission."

Shute sighed tiredly, getting up from his office chair. "Yeah, it has been a longtime. Come on, let's head up to the second floor." He then walked to the ladder connecting the first and second first. The second floor was more of a loft where Shute kept many pillows, blankets, a little television, and anything else a little tree-house might of had. He liked to think of the loft as his little corner where no one, not even if they _were _in the shed-slash-workshop, could bother him.

Captain followed, climbing the ladder after his friend. They settled comfortable against a bunch of quilts and beanbags; The boy and Gundam being as close as a robot and human could be. Being built of metal and having a few sharp edges, the mecha had to be wary his softer companion was comfy and not being hurt. Shute never seemed to complain, and got very close, feeling his smooth skin press against his best friend's hard exterior. It was a very comforting contact to both.

They talked for a long while about whatever came to mind, not at the least conscious of any boundaries the conversation took. When Shute talked about his slight worry over Sayla and him breaking up, Captain would talk about how the two seemed to be a perfect match. It went on casually long into the sunset, the soft red-rays coming in through the window behind them.

"This is nice Cappy, I've missed our time alone." The young man had his head between the nook of the mecha's under-arm. Captain had his arm behind Shute's shoulders, supported by the bean-bags supporting their spines; a blanket was draped over their laps as well.

"Me too, Shute." Was the Gundams reply as he felt his Soul-Drive burn the way it always when with his best friend. Only Shute could make the mysterious golden-flamed orb burn brighter and rotate faster than it did. The boy was Captain's secret pleasure in a sense, their friendship was cherished beyond anything else, even his duty as Neotopia's protector.

"I love you, Shute."

The young man grinned, his nose wrinkling as his cheeks lifted up. "I love you too, Capp'n." And both meant those words, because there was nothing better to call their relationship as but love; the kind of love that transcended time, space and dimensions and left a mark on either part. And mark this love did make on both. The young man's heart burned and quickened it's pace, skipping perhaps a few beats. This wouldn't be new to him, having always this feeling when Captain was nearby or when he was with his other friends and feeling strong emotions. He always thought of it as nothing but a childish glee, but now, now it was different. It really _**burned **_and caused a sudden anxiety to come over him. His veins seemed to push blood through them faster than normal, giving him extra energy that shook his limbs.

Shute took a shaky breath, a hand clenching where was, wrinkling his red tee. Captain too seemed to be feeling something of the same strange feeling; his Soul-Drive suddenly growing bright like always when he was performing his signature attack.

"C-Captain...I-I..." The human's face seemed to go all red for a reason unbeknownst to him. This emotion and power within his body now was enough to make him feel like he could take on any battle or enemy. And this scared him, because he couldn't! He was just an inventor, a Gundam mechanic and not even seventeen yet.

The Gundam noticed his friend's body temperature raise and become flustered (which the boy did know). Shute was overheating! Quickly Captain Gundam grabbed one of Shute's shoulders, making them face to face, and used his free hand to fan the boy.

"Sh-Shute! Calm down! You're overheating!" He cried.

"I...I..." Shute repeated over and over again as if he were a broken record. Neither knew what was trying to be said, but it was causing obvious emotional distress to him.

Captain quickly stood up, pulling the human to his knees. Shute's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and his lips kept moving with his broken sentence; it seemed he was scared and worried.

"What is wrong, Shute? If you don't relax yo-!" Before the mecha could finish, Shute cried out as if in pain, his eyes shutting tight. His body went limp, face going laxed, and he fell forward in Captain's arms.

"SHUTE!"


	8. Shute's Soul Drive part 2: Bed Ridden

When Shute woke up from his slumber, all he knew was that he was laying on a medical bed, and someone was tightly holding his hand. His eyes narrowly opened, the blurry sight of light making him blind. He groaned as his body suddenly felt sore, like if he had ran a mile the day before, and a chill ran down his spine, suddenly cold.

"Shute!" Captain's voice came beside the bed. Realizing it was his best friend holding his hand, Shute gripped a bit tighter.

"What happened Cap'n? How...How did I get here?...Where is-"

Shute's hoarse voice was painful to hear, and it obvious it was straining for him to talk, so Captain decided to just spill out what had happened.

"You overheated earlier, and so I rushed you to Blanc Base and called the Chief. The doctors said you were _burning up_ from the inside, and your heart was beating so fast, it was sure to...Burst..." If Captain could shudder, it would have noticeably be seen how horrible that thought was to him.

But the young man didn't need to see the emotion, rather he knew how his best friend felt, and understood. He could have died at such a phenomenon.

"So what did they do?"

"We used some I.V.s to get some cold water into your system, put you on a medical bed with temperature adjustment, set that to a cold degree, and gave you time to cool down. You started to very, but slowly, do so." Captain gave the human's hand a squeeze, staring into his dark-ringed eyes. The boy would see soon enough how ragged he looked once he got up.

"How long was I out?" Shute then pressed the adjustment buttons on his bed with his other hand, pulling his back support up so he could sit. He then pushed his body up to get more comfortable, his body aching as he moved, and his body shaking softly from suddenly being so cold.

"It has been four hours, and even now you're still above normal temperature, though not as much like before. You may feel sick, and that's because you have a temperature for a fever." The Gundam kept his eyes on his friend, wary of the pain on his face as he moved - he knew how it felt feel sore, it happened to a mecha too.

"Wow, I'm sorry Captain, we had free time to chill and I...Overheat? How is that even possible?" Only robots overheated, humans couldn't, at least not like how Shute did.

" No one has any clue, we left that to professor Kao Lynn to study."

"And, well, has he said anything?"

" You should be wary that the professor will study anything that piques his interests."

Shute looked to Captain with confused eyes. "Wha-" And at that moment, the door flew open. Now cartwheeling to the medical bed was the professor of Gundams himself.

"Good evening Shute! How are you feeling, m'boy?!" His boomed in it's loud voice, doing a few punches before folding his arms into his sleeves.

"Sore and sick, like I have a body flu; why are you my doctor when you specialize in robots?" It was always best to question Kao Lynn as soon as possible since the professor was so eccentric.

"Thats why of course! I specialize in mecha's! And what happened to you is whay happens to such when they feel strong emotions or are exhausted!" Kao Lynn then came up to Captain's side, noting how the Gundam amd boy were still holding hands. Ever since Shute was left to cool down, Captain was right beside him, even inside the medical room! He just wouldn't leave his best friend alone...And thats where the professor's hypothesis started to grow.

"Be truthful now, Shute, you were with Captain earlier, right? What happened? What caused you such emotional distress?"

Shute looked to captain, seeing the worry in his optics. " We were relaxing in my shed's loft, and I was just so happy with Cappy...We were enjoying ourselves...A-and...And..." The young man felt his face heat up in embarrassment at his memories.

"Woah, calm down Shute! We don't need another heat-up!" Kao Lynn checked the I.V.s connected to the boy's pale arms, making sure his heart beat and temperature were leveled. Whatever had happened, it must have been embarrassing.

The human took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes tight and gripping his best friend's hand tighter for comfort. He felt his body calm down, and his body slump in his bed. "S-sorry...I just got a bit embarrassed...But...I was telling Captain how much I appreciate him like I do...And that I really loved him, and I suddenly choked up...Thats when got dizzy, and felt sick...Then nothing." Shute tiredly talked, feeling that another nap would have felt good.

There was a silence before anyone talked, just so Shute could catch his breath. "Okay, Shute, I have a few ideas that have withstood the information you gave me. I will need to run a few tests before I say anything, so you'll be here all night."

"Okay..." Shute reached a hand into his pockets under his covers, but found them empty. Then he looked to Captain who had grabbed what the boy was looking for from the metal table beside them, and handed it over.

"Thanks Cappy." He took the cellphone, and dialed his mother's number; Keiko would be worried sick once she heard the news...Or would be if Shute was going to tell her the truth, but instead he'd tell a little white lie so his mother wouldn't be so stressed about her son, like always.

"We'll send in some food now, you pretty much excreted any liquids or energy you had through yours pores" Kao Lynn turned to leave, but not before glancing to Captain. "Come on Captain, you can be with Shute when we do the tests, but for now let him relax alone."

The gundam was very hesitate to leave the boy's side, but it obvious in his tone that the professor wanted to speak privately. So he let his leather-gloved, metallic, hand slide out of his friend's soft, organic, one, and left alongside Kao Lynn. With a glance back to Shute, who had waved goodbye as he waited for the call to be answered, and soon after greeted his mother, Captain stood outside the door.

"What's wrong with Shute, professor Kao Lynn?"

" As I said, I have a few hypothesis, and the most notable ones involve you, Captain...You may be at fault to why Shute's body is acting strange."

This hit the Gundam in his soul-drive _HARD. _He was the reason why his best friend was in pain? The boy who had improved him so much, and was always there with a cheerful grin, was in a medical bed, about to undergo several -most likely painful- tests, because of him...The boy's best friend and protector...

Kao Lynn knew his words would crush his creation's world, but it was truth, and he needed to understand why what was about to happen would. "I will run some tests in Shute and you, then compare the results with other records I have."

"Records of who?" The gundam's voice was suddenly weary.

"I won't tell you now, but you will be informed tomorrow with the results of my studies." Kao Lynn then turned away from Captain, needing to go inform the chief that his son was about to take part in a series of tests, and to set things up.

Captain nodded and turned away as well. "I will be in my room." Was all he said before leaving with his head down in thought and sadness.

_"Let's hope my hypothesis is wrong for once...Or else we're all going to get the hand of God slammed onto us by the chief."_ Professor Kao Lynn solemnly walked off the other way.

Meanwhile, in his medical bed after talking to his mother and informing her he'd be sleeping over with Captain, Shute felt his chest ache. He grimaced at the abrupt sorrowful emotions, and almost let tears escape his eyes. _"What's the matter with me?_"


End file.
